An insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) is an electrical switch that may be used in a wide variety of applications. As a byproduct of operation, an IGBT may produce heat. If an IGBT gets too hot, the performance of the IGBT may deteriorate. In some cases, if an IGBT gets too hot, the IGBT may permanently fail.